


love you, love you (still)

by imnayeon



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bora acts as if she's najeong's mom, cuddly gfs, stream not that type, they're in love and like to kiss each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnayeon/pseuds/imnayeon
Summary: While Nayoung and Sejeong go to parties every weekend, Bora and Mimi prefer to find warmth in each other's arms.orBora and Mimi cuddling and kissing the night away.





	love you, love you (still)

**Author's Note:**

> (title from gugudan's snowball)  
> recommended bgm: gugudan - dear

"Nayoung! Did you get your coat? And Sejeong, do you have all of your documents?"

 

Bora screamed so the girls who were about to leave the apartment could hear her, making Mimi, who was cuddling with her on their bed, supress a laugh.

 

"Yes, mom!" The couple answered in unison before rushing outside the living room door. Bora sighed as she heard the loud thud, which was just the last push that the other girl needed to burst out laughing.

 

Bora furrowed her eyebrows and lifted her head up just so she could look at the figure lying down beside her better. "What's so funny?"

 

That made Mimi laugh even more, and she looked so pretty holding her stomach with both hands while tears formed at the bottom of her eyes that Bora couldn't help but to join her. Mimi let out a relieved sigh when their laughs died down and turned her body towards Bora before answering her almost forgotten question. "You really do sound like their mom sometimes, you know."

 

The black haired woman shrugged. "I'm just being a nice friend!" She tried to reason. "Plus, i'm not that old."

 

"Two to three years can make a lot of difference," Mimi started, grabbing Bora's attention. "They go out every weekend, sometimes even during week days, while we can barely get out of this bed once we get home from class."

 

It was Bora's turn to giggle this time. "You make it sound like we're a middle aged couple."

 

"Well, aren't we?" Bora grunted and proceeded to push the other woman away as she heard the question, making the slightly older one almost fall out of their bed, automatically bringing back all the laughter from minutes ago.

 

 

 

After a few more moments of trying to catch their breaths, Mimi was all snuggled up to Bora's chest again, enjoying her girlfriend's scent as her soft fingers slowly played with her hair, sending a wave of warmth and comfort to the rest of her body.

 

"I really like this," Mimi murmured out of nowhere as she slowly closed her eyes, letting herself melt inside the arms of the _love of her entire life_ , without knowing she looked absolutely adorable and irresistible in Bora's eyes.

 

"What?" The black haired woman decided to calmly ask even though she already knew the answer because, well, she loved to hear Mimi's sweet loving words when she was all sleepy and quiet like that, becoming the completely opposite from her ever so loud and teasing self during the daytime.

 

"Being alone with you, having all of your attention." Mimi opened her eyes right after she finished her phrase, being welcomed by Bora's sparkling orbs looking right back at hers as if she was the most important thing in the entire world, and to be honest, she knew that was exactly what she meant to the other woman. How she knew? Easy. Because that was what Bora meant to her too.

 

Bora came closer to the other girl again and started to trail down kisses on the entire extension of her delicate face. One on her forehead, other on her nose, a few more pecks on both of her cheeks until she got where she wanted the most. She saw Mimi's expectant eyes and couldn't help but to close the gap between them, finally taking the woman's lips on her own. Mimi let out a satisfied groan as she lazily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, bringing their bodies even closer, causing a wave of eletricity to go down through their spines.

 

Bora's hands found their way back to Mimi's hair, letting her fingers get lost through the extension of her light strands, deepening the kiss even more. The dark haired woman couldn't help but to smile between the kiss when she heard the whine that came out of Mimi's mouth, because it just sounded so incredibly cute to her ears that it made her want to give her girlfriend anything and everything she could ever want.

 

The making out session only started to slow down when the two girls were gasping for air, breaking the kiss with a few pecks here and there, making the both of them blush and smile as if they were still teenagers in love. Bora's heart raced when she looked at the woman beside her, her slightly disheveled hair creating a beautiful harmony with her red cheeks and even redder lips, taking her mind back to when they shared their first kiss. It was funny now, reminding how nervous she was after confessing her feelings for Mimi and taking her lips so suddenly, only to have the other's lips moving along with hers just a few seconds later.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Mimi's soft voice took Bora out of her trance, making her let out a small embarrassed giggle.

 

"When I confessed to you, our first kiss." Bora shyly said and Mimi couldn't help but to laugh at how cute her girlfriend was.

 

"It took you long enough." Mimi said in her usual teasing tone and Bora shoot her a skeptic look.

 

"You liked me too! Why didn't you confess first?" The dark haired woman sounded annoyed as she spoke and a cute pout formed on her lips, and through that simple action Mimi could already feel the atmosphere becoming funny once again.

 

"I wanted you to say it first." Mimi confessed innocently and Bora looked as if she couldn't believe what she just heard, letting out a frustrated snort as she crossed her arms under her chest, just like a child who was told she couldn't eat her favorite candy.

 

"Do you know how many nights I stayed up crying to Nayoung because of you?!" Bora asked in a childish tone, making the other woman burst out laughing one more time that night, and as much as she wanted to keep her annoyed act going on she couldn't resist the unique sound of Mimi's laugh.

 

"Actually, I do know." Mimi said through giggles, and she felt her cheeks hurt from laughing after looking at the other woman's shocked expression. "Nayoung told me everything."

 

"S-She what? She shouldn't have! It was supposed to be a secret!" Bora's cheeks were now red from pure embarrassment, and maybe a little bit came from the need she felt to give Nayoung a piece of her mind right on that moment.

 

"She only told me after we got together, stupid." Mimi explained to her girlfriend, who seemed to have calmed down but she could tell she was still annoyed at the blonde girl by the pout on her lips. _It was a Bora thing_ , to have that ridiculously adorable pout on her lips everytime she was mad at something or someone, which didn't help her at all, since she looked everything but angry or serious that way. "It isn't like I didn't do the same thing to Sejeong, too."

 

Bora finally looked back to the woman and saw her shooting her a genuine smile as she held her hand, kissing the top of it right after, and she couldn't help but smile and take her girlfriend into her arms again, showering her with a series of quick pecks on her cheeks until she found her way to her lips again.

 

That was the ideal Saturday night for them, sharing the same bed and the same blanket, as they laughed and got lost into each other's warmth and each other's lips. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! and i'm also sorry for any mistakes ;;  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
